


Nyan Nyan!!

by Elestialknight



Series: I can transform into an animal [3]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cute, I miss JBJ, Joyful, M/M, Romantic Fluff, sogyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elestialknight/pseuds/Elestialknight
Summary: Sequel to Nyan! Now that Donghan and Kenta are together, maybe it's finally time Sanggyun make his move. A romantic fluff fic with kitty!Taehyun





	Nyan Nyan!!

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, this is a direct sequel to 'Nyan!' and it is related to 'Mang!'. If you have not read those, I suggest reading those first. 
> 
> For those that have been with me since 'Nyan!', thank you so much! Here's a sequel for all of you, especially Joyfuls who miss the Sogyun interactions. Leave me some love and comments~ tell me how you feel about the fic~

The JBJ members finally welcomed their first break since their debut. While they were on their way back from an event, Taehyun watched his younger members typing furiously on their phone, eager to make plans to meet their family and friends. Taehyun was lucky that his family stayed close enough and he was able to meet them often. While he did not make special plans to meet his family, he did promise to drop by for dinner on the second day of his break. Once back in their dorm, their maknae dropped everything and rushed off to pack. Within an hour he had left their dorm, with Kenta in tow, rushing to catch the last bus to Daegu. Shortly after that, Hyunbin was seen dragging a sleepy Yongguk out of the dorm to meet his gamer-idol friends. Taehyun shook his head, amused by how energetic they are. He lay down comfortably on the sofa, using the leg of a huge teddy bear as his pillow. He sighed as he relaxed the tensed muscle and felt the constant ache in his back going away. 

“Hyung, you sound like an old man.” with only a towel wrapped around his waist, Sanggyun commented as he stepped out of the bathroom after his shower. Taehyun groaned, “Urgh, leave my old bones alone, don’t you have any plans?” Sanggyun huffed, “You sure you want me to leave? I thought I can work my magic on your aching muscle. Well if you don’t want then forget it.” He wriggled his fingers, knowing that he had won. Taehyun almost rolled his eyes, “You are lucky that you are good at giving massage.” Sanggyun scoffed, “Of course hyung, why would anyone turn down my amazing skills. Go take a shower then, I will make you feel good later.” Taehyun nodded numbly, he had to avert his eyes from Sanggyun’s chest. He had unknowingly stared at the younger man’s sculpted muscled and he almost choked when he heard how suggestive the statement sounded. Yea, a cold shower sounds like a good idea. 

Sanggyun had to suppress a smirk when his leader went straight for the shower without complaining. He had felt his hyung staring at him earlier and it had made him want to tease his leader slightly. Contented with the reaction he got, he returned to his room while he wait for his leader. 

When Taehyun finally stepped out of the bathroom after a long cold shower, he was greeted with the sight of Sanggyun sprawled across the sofa. Sanggyun was still topless, but he was wearing sweatpants instead of the towel from earlier. The younger man was looking at him, eyes half-lidded and his hair still half wet. There was a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses on the table, an obvious invitation. Taehyun cursed softly under his breath as he approached the little demon slowly. He knew he should have turned away and went straight to his room, but before he realised, he was already seated next to Sanggyun. He resigned to his fate as he sipped the wine, feeling the burn of the alcohol. The alcohol in his system helped him to unwind and he grudgingly agrees that it might be a good idea after all. 

Feeling slight tipsy after emptying the third glass, Taehyun leaned into Sanggyun’s sides, relishing the younger male’s cool skin against his own flushed skin. If he was in his cat form, he would have let out a purr. He closed his eyes, taking in the sweet lavender scent of Sanggyun’s lotion. He nearly nodded off if not of the fact that said man tried to get him to lie down. Taehyun would have protested at the sudden shift but the promise of receiving a massage made him move to lie down on his stomach. He was back to using the teddy bear’s leg as his pillow again. Sanggyun took his seat next to him and began kneading into those knots in his shoulders. Sanggyun varied his strength, starting from the shoulders and slowly moving down to the back muscles. He knew he reached an aching spot when his leader moaned into the stuffed toy and he would focus on the spot until Taehyun sigh with content. Feeling a bit more daring, Sanggyun slide his hands underneath Taehyun’s pyjamas top, placing his hands directly on his leader’s lower back. 

Sanggyun’s cold fingers felt heavenly, and even more so when the fingers started massaging his lower back. His lower back always ache the most after dancing, and Sanggyun’s massages worked like a miracle. It felt too good that he could longer control his own voice, he didn’t even bother when his shirt began riding up. Sanggyun continued travelling downwards, fingers lingering longer than necessarily, brushing lightly against the skin as he move to a new spot. When Sanggyun touched a spot below Taehyun’s tailbone, it earned him a high pitched moan that he had never heard before. Encouraged by the reaction, he started massaging the area. 

Taehyun had buried his face deeper into the soft toy, his body curling slighting against his will. That particular area was his sensitive spot. He always wondered if it was due to the fact that it was the spot where his tail would be when he transforms into his cat self. He lost his ability to form any thoughts and his head became foggy.

Sanggyun knew he was pushing the limits but he was curious. So he was not particularly shocked when there was a poof and his leader was replaced with a small cat. He saved the cat from being buried by the pyjamas and placed it on his lap. The cat was glaring daggers at him. While the look was not very scary on his small leader cat, he still raised his hands in a placating manner, “Oops, I’m sorry hyung. But you got to admit it felt good right?” He thought he saw the cat roll its eyes at him, but it could just be an illusion since he was used to seeing his leader roll his eyes at him. The cat settled down on his lap, and he took it as a sign to resume and he began scratching the cat behind its ears. 

“Neh hyung,” Sanggyun started. The cat tilted its head in acknowledgement and Sanggyun continued, “What do you think about dating someone in your own group?” The cat meowed as if reminding him that it could not give a verbal answer while in this form. But Sanggyun was not deterred by it, “You know, in the past, I thought relationship within the same group would never work. I’ve seen how damaging it can be when the relationship doesn’t work.” There was a distant look in his eyes as he recalled, “So I told myself to never fall for someone in the same group. Well…work is work and love is love.” Sanggyun paused to take a breath, his expression softens, “I...I shared a room with Kenta y’know, and well Donghan sucks at hiding. I knew their feelings for each other, but i wanted to stop them. I...I don’t want anything to happen to our group. But you can see how much they love each other and it felt wrong to stop them. Before I knew it, I was cheering them on.” Sanggyun’s hand was still stroking the back of his kitty leader, “I’ve seen them and thought maybe relationship within a group may just work out.” 

At this point Sanggyun’s hands have stopped moving. He was not sure why he even started a monologue with a cat that could not give him any reply. But it could be that he was not talking to his leader ‘Roh Taehyun’ that he even began talking about this. His leader in cat form was looking at him intently and he felt like a complete coward for what he was about to say. Taking in a deep breath, Sanggyun confessed “Hyung. Roh Taehyun, I…I love you.” 

Taehyun’s eyes went wide and he could not control his shock-induced transformation. He was suddenly back in his human form and sitting on Sanggyun’s lap. He was too shocked to even mind the fact he was completely naked. “W-what? You? M-me?” Taehyun spluttered. “Yes hyung, I love you,” Sanggyun replied with more conviction. Taehyun had thought he had heard wrongly while in cat form, maybe misinterpreting human language. Technically cat’s hearing is much sharper than that of human and there is no way he had misheard. But now that he had heard it clearly with his ears, there is no room for mistake. He was always attracted to the younger man’s confidence but fell deeper after knowing his gentler side. He had always imagined Sanggyun would one day come to him and show off his pretty girlfriend. So he tried to keep it at that, just a simple attraction. He never, in his dreams, expects Sanggyun to return his feelings! “I-I love you too,” he blurted his feelings and brought his hands to cover his face. He was 25 years old for goodness sake, and he was blushing like a high school kid experiencing his first love. 

In an instant, Sanggyun swapped their position and pinned the smaller male against the sofa. He peeled Taehyun’s hands away from his face and smiled gently. He bends down and placed a light kiss on his leader’s forehead, nose and cheeks. He finally leaned in to kiss Taehyun on his lips. He kissed the man in his embrace slowly, savouring the feeling of Taehyun’s soft lips against his own. His lover also returned the kiss with equal sincerity and passion.

Taehyun was touched by how gentle Sanggyun was with him but he could handle something rougher. He wrapped his hands around Sanggyun’s neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He nibbled the younger man’s lower lip playfully, causing Sanggyun to moan into their kiss. When they finally pulled apart to catch their breath, their eyes never left each other, their fingers tracing and lingering on each other’s chest. Sanggyun brushed his hands through Taehyun’s hair, before cupping the side of the latter’s face. Taehyun brought his hand up to place it on top of Sanggyun’s and he tilted his head to nuzzle up to Sanggyun’s touch. “Oh gosh, you are so pretty,” Sanggyun whispered causing Taehyun to smile. He responded to the loving remark by reaching up shyly to leave kisses along Sanggyun’s neck. 

The teddy bear was pushed off the sofa to make room for the two of them. Taehyun was now lying on Sanggyun’s arm, their legs tangled, and their bodies pressed against each other. They contemplated shifting to the rooms, but they were too comfortable cuddling and did not want to move. Taehyun had worried about how they were going to tell the rest and the anxiety he felt when revealing his secret to the rest came back. Sanggyun had rubbed his back and reassured him that they would do it together. 

“Hyung, I have a request.” Sanggyun broke the comfortable silence. “Hmm?” Taehyun looked up to meet the gaze of his boyfriend. “Can I see you half-transform?” 

Taehyun was confused by the request, not knowing what his lover meant. Then he suddenly remembered the incident when he accidentally revealed his secret. “Ya!” he turned to hit his lover for teasing him. But there was no amusement in Sanggyun’s eyes. He honestly wanted to see it. With a sigh, Taehyun closed his eyes and tried focusing on finding the familiar pull. He had never attempted a half transform so he was not even sure if he could pull it off. 

When he opened his eyes again, Sanggyun was looking at the top of his head. He reached up, curious to check if he succeeded, and was surprised to feel fluffy soft tips among his hair. Sanggyun looked like he was lost for words, but he managed to snap out of it, “I’ve always thought that you are really very cute.” Taehyun huffed and wanted to refute that but his boyfriend was looking at him lovingly. He would forgive Sanggyun just this time and return to the embrace, letting his boyfriend brush his cat ears. 

That night they fell asleep on Taehyun’s bed. Hyunbin and Yongguk returned long after they had retired to Taehyun’s room. The next day, Sanggyun had woken up before Taehyun. The latter was tired after pulling off the half transformation. When he entered the kitchen, Hyunbin and Yongguk were already having their breakfast. Hyunbin looked up from his coffee and wriggle his eyebrows, “Sanggyun hyung, you owe us for that.” Sanggyun groaned, suddenly remembering the deal he had strike with the rest of the members to get them to vacate the dorm. But he knew it was all worth it.


End file.
